


Inertia

by ReturnToZero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cheating, Dark, Identity-Crisis, Lemon, M/M, Marriage, Sex, Smut, Whore!stuck, Yaoi, multi-pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros is a sweet boy who works at a grocery store, trying to earn money for his family and help ease the burden off his grandfather. When his grandfather falls deathly ill Tavros is forced to drop his classes and begin to work more at the store. Even as he sacrifices his education it proves not to be enough for the costs. In a fit of sadness he ends up discovering the night life, easily gaining the title of a beauty of the night. His bother had disappeared in a similar manner, but it isn't until he is labeled 'Rufio' is when he is certain his brother had succumbed to the same fate.</p><p>The Grand Highblood hears of the famous Rufio returning to the night and becomes obsessed with gaining his favorite little doll back. Soon he finds that having something is better than nothing, and keeps him as a comforter.</p><p>Gamzee aches to be better than his father and to steal everything he cherishes. Soon he meets the boy named Rufio and wonders if this is what love feels like...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Motion

_inertia: the property of matter in which an object retains it's state of rest or motion if not affected by a(n) external net force(s)_

\---Inertia---

Gamzee was living the high-life.

He was easily known as a rich by who had everything, cars, money, girls; all his materialistic needs were taken care of. Even with the lack of less tangible necessities (friends, family, love) he was doing pretty well according to his standards. If anything he felt that he had the world at his fingertips, he could simply buy another car to fill up the hole in the garage(could it fill the hole in his heart?).

School was either child's play or not even worth trying. Gamzee knew he had talents and genius(History, English, Music) but he didn't care much for the boring subjects(Math, Science, Spanish).

His friends flocked to him and kept him updated on all the parties and social events, girls fawning over his handsome face and boys trying to get his approval. His being was forever surrounded by popular kids, but he wasn't really interested in popularity. He wanted to have fun, to experience 'life' and to find something beautiful to write about. His father wouldn't ever be home anyways, and it's not like there was anything he truly valued. 

If something broke he could just buy another one.

Of course the same couldn't go for people, but he could still use his money to bargain with them. He mainly hung around the drug addicts, their blubberings and warped perception were somewhat intriguing, he hoped that one day he could even be able to make his own world, just like they did. He drank, fucked, smoked and partied hard, even as he found himself on the fast life he couldn't help but wonder if this was the right path, if he should perhaps stop and look around him-

“Fuck me more baby, I'm so wet for you~”

He pulled out and found himself softening, something about the girl beneath him repulsed him. She had been bought over like many of the other girls(this time she was a 'high-class' girl that his father bought him), but it occurred to him now that she was disgusting. She whined and tried to get him to continue, lust shining in her eyes. Even though he had employed her for the last month she had been changing, she was becoming something else. 

Her touches became (almost) loving, her eyes held something completely indescribable-

“Wait! Please don't go, I love you-”

He felt nothing for her. She wasn't the beauty he wanted to grow to admire and cherish, such vulnerability and expression was distasteful(scary). He moved and smiled, “I could never love a whore like you.” She grew agitated and flipped from loving to hateful, tossing things at him and demanding money. He threw the bills at her and dressed, the girl was worthless. 

He had never truly felt attracted to any of the girls he fucked, if anything he had only used them to relieve his regular urges. No one had yet to truly make lust and desire stir in him, he was a bit disappointed. Perhaps he had set his standards too high? He had only desired the best in the world, but how would he find the best person to fall into bliss with?

Soon his father came to mind, he had always purchased the prettiest and most attractive people but he couldn't even bear to see them together. It was his fault that his mother left. It had been years ago but it wasn't until his mother disappeared that he had found the void in his chest. She left them both behind, but Kurloz was forcing him to stay.

Even all the riches in the world would never amend the wrong.

Kurloz never allowed him any peace of mind, constantly bashing on him and ridiculing him. Mocking and castration was imposed onto him, and he wished Kurloz would just die already. Kurloz probably wished the same onto him, but he could only faintly recall his father ever having a weakness(his name was...Rufio?).

He left the filthy woman behind and walked out of the room, entering one of the (seemingly) endless hallways, eventually catching a lusty moan as he walked by his father's office. He grimaced and tried to speed past, but found himself unable to move; a melodic thick sound filled the air, soft and sweet all at once. He slowly peeked into the slightly ajar room, finding the source of noise; Kurloz had bought another whore.

This one seemed different though, his hair was set in a spiky mohawk that fell into his eyes, his body was somewhat petite but held the softness of a female. His flexibility was admirable, and he found his eyes continuing to drink in the sight of the prostitute. His dark skin was pleasing to the eye, perhaps he was from the tropics? His hips were large and that of a woman's; his ass was raised submissively as he leaned onto his arms. Slick movements along with flushed skin made the scene more appealing, his body gleaming with a light coat of sweat only made him desperate. More beautiful moans escaped from plump ruby lips, finally opening his brown eyes and he couldn't quite make out his face under all the (somewhat smeared) makeup. 

He made eye contact with the whore.

The searing gaze and flirty smile sent heat straight to his groin, and he found himself hard at just one look. His hand slid to his crotch, palming his erection and never taking his eyes off of the lovely boy. The other boy moaned and giggled seductively, arching his back and licking his lips. Dirty phrases were exchanged and he never looked away from Gamzee either, constantly posing for the peeping tom. His eyes shone with a wild light, his capricious behavior and knowledge of Gamzee only seemed to make him hotter. 

Gamzee felt heat coil tight in his groin, he wanted this wild beauty.

Soon they changed positions, the dark boy being placed onto a desk and his father quickly pushing in again, but the whore paid him no mind, instead opting to lean back all the way and tilt his head back to still keep Gamzee involved. 

“Cmon, play with me sugar~”

He had the best orgasm of his entire life.

He spilled into his hand, biting his lip to stifle a moan and shuddering at the sheer ecstasy, he had never had this with any woman. His father and his escort soon finished up as well, but he found brown eyes still boring into his skin, glancing up to find himself being teased by the whore.

Gamzee was abashed, feeling as if he was a little kid being caught staring.(In a sense he had been, but he would never admit it.) He zipped himself up and absconded to take care of the mess in his hand, flushing at the fact that he jerked himself off to his father and another boy rather than fucking a woman.

As he washed his hands clean of the sticky semen he smirked, he would simply ask his father for a new  
whore and loosely describe the one he just saw. He would indulge in the capricious bombshell, play with him as long as he could before tossing him too. If anything it was a wicked experiment, he wanted to see if he could base something off of the feelings and reactions.

He would get that boy no matter what.

\---Inertia---

Tavros woke up exhausted, with the same emptiness as he did everyday.

He stretched his aching muscles and aimed to fill his empty stomach(maybe he was lacking love?). He slipped into casual clothes and freshened up for the day, gathering his things as he headed to the kitchen. His breakfast was light, simply cereal with a bagel and orange juice. He yelled a good bye to no one in particular and left to the grocery store.

Once arriving at work he clocked in and took his apron, setting up shop and beginning his restock. The muscles in his lower back twisted painfully, protesting in response to certain movements and he sighed, pushing through the discomfort and dutifully completing his work. The grocery store wasn't very large or popular, but he still enjoyed the familiarity with the customers and made sure to put on his best smile and sweetest voice.

Before the second job he took on he enjoyed working in the store, making sure everything was exactly in place and providing as much efficiency as possible. But now he simply couldn't achieve the same results, fatigue tugged at his eye lids and his body responded negatively to major activity(he had already over-exerted himself). Coffee became his new best friend as his soporific mind tried to work past it's limits, causing some clumsiness and dead-on-his-feet reactions to occur.

He glanced in the mirror and smiled, he was Tavros Nitram.

Aradia was kind enough to place a white daisy in his hair, tucking it behind his ear and overall brightening his appearance. The listless drawl from his thoughts faded, leaving behind only the idea of the bright white daisy(unfortunately he couldn't be as white). He walked slowly through the aisles, listening only the soft tap of his shoes, enjoying the solitude. His quiet serenity was broken by the lightest grumble and a shuffling of feet; he looked up to find a handsome young man glancing around at the shelf, lovely blue eyes scanning for something-


	2. Entropy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Yaoi, smut, blutness, etc.

_entropy: a measure of the unavailable energy in a closed thermodynamic system that is also usually considered to be a measure of the system's disorder, that is a property of the system's state, and that varies directly with any reversible change in heat in the system and inversely with the temperature of the system; the degree of disorder or uncertainty in a system_  
\---Inertia---

"Can I help you?" 

Gamzee felt his ears sigh happily at the chime and he turned, only to find himself gawking.

The boy offering him assistance was the pure definition of adorable. His tan skin was smooth and flawless, and his brown hair was styled into a perfect mohawk, a white flower accenting the tans and browns the boy consisted of. His causal white shirt and green apron reminded him of mother nature herself, for some reason the young man across from him proved to be more brilliant than any other person in the universe.

“Uhhh...”he lamely replied, flushing hard before recomposing himself, “I uh-I was looking for some coffee beans, they're called Kopi Luwak...”

The store attendant gave him a curious look before shaking his head, “I doubt you'll ever find that here, we uh-don't carry that...coffee.” Gamzee found himself wanting to strike up random conversation to hear more of the melodic voice, even his pauses and small stutters fell right into rhythm. He knew the difference between infatuation and attraction, and this was definitely infatuation.

“That's fine, it wasn't that important anyway. You on the other hand seem to have some pretty valuable goods...” he glided closer, checking out the assistant and smirking at the bright red flush that appeared.

“I-uh! Uhm, well-maybe I can help you out with something else..?” he meekly replied, his face burning scarlet. Gamzee's smirk only grew into a sharp smile, his eyes settling onto Tavros' lower half, “Nice legs, when do they open?” Tavros was completely mortified, beet red and stuttering, “T-that's not v-very funny! I-if you're done h-hitting on me then I-I'm just going to leave.” Gamzee felt his face fall into a frown before resuming his suave demeanor, “Awww come on sweet cheeks, you know I was just playin.”

“I wouldn't be surprised if you were a player.” Tavros grumbled, fixing his apron and spinning onto his heel. “Hey, can't I just get your number? We can chat and I can show you a good time.” Tavros scoffed at the proposal, finally walking, “For such a handsome guy you're really pathetic. Your face doesn't make up for your personality.” Gamzee huffed and wanted to stomp and shout, barely being able to restrain himself from having a tantrum.

The brunette worker continued restocking till he completed the task, wiping his brow with the back of his hand and heading to his register. Tavros saw the curly-haired bastard was approaching the line, and stiffened, recognizing him to be Kurloz's son. He grew weary and tried to hide behind his station, putting up the 'Sorry, this line is closed' sign.

Indigo eyes spotted him regardless and a wry smile was twisting onto his rosy pink lips.

He cowered and prayed for the boy to go away, wishing that the events from last night would stay in the past. Gamzee watched from afar but never approached, instead talking to the cashier and smiling before leaving. Tavros felt his heart drop as Gamzee tossed a paper in his direction, sauntering out of the store and leaving behind only relief in his wake. 

Tavros breathed once, twice--deeply, recomposing himself before opening the slip of paper. He grew furious and tossed it in the trash at finding out it's contents, ignoring the numbers scrawled onto the white canvas. 

He freshened up and put on his best face-he still had work to do before the night arrived. 

\---Inertia---

Gamzee let the smoke drift from his mouth, watching it swirl into nothingness(He wished he could just disappear). Soon his gaze slid over to the passing streetlights, bright in the darkness and casting a yellow glow onto the street(such beauty surrounded in darkness, they looked even better when blurred). The sloshing of water happened only in the sunken parts of the road, but he liked how the droplets would form once they found a surface to attach to.

His eyes scanned the streets for the exotic boy, finding out from his father that he was named Rufio.

Finally in the faint streetlights he found Rufio waiting on the side, and he ordered the driver to pull up next to him, swinging open the door and stepping out gracefully. His breath came out in whispy puffs, dropping his cigarette and crushing it beneath his foot. The dark boy had turned and grimaced before putting on a fake smile and heading over(Gamzee could tell he was hating every minute of this).

“So are you gonna play with me tonight baby?” he cooed, sitting on his hip and giving Gamzee a confident smirk. Gamzee felt his face mirror the smirk, coming close and pulling the small, dantily covered hips to his own, “How much you want for the whole night?” A lovely laugh pierced the air and it twisted into something as sharp as knives, the tone dropping to downright mocking, “ You wouldn't be able to last a whole night with me. I'm both too expensive for a kid like you nor would you need much to get off.” 

Gamzee sneered and waved him over, opening the door for him, “Just get in. I'll give you any amount you name, I just wanna have a night with you. Think of it as a gift.” Rufio rolled his eyes and stepped into the car, “So what kind of night do you want?”

Gamzee was honestly confused by the situation, “What are you talking about?”

Rufio sighed and face palmed, “How stupid are you? I'm saying how do you want me to act, all loving and needy or do you want BDSM? This can determine how much you pay.” Gamzee's mouth grew sharp as he showed his teeth, bringing the other boy onto his lap, “I want you to act like you're my lover. Be extra sweet~” Rufioh sighed again, exasperated before adjusting, “Okay then sugar, I'll be sweet.” 

Gamzee picked up on the mock-sweetness and faux-sugary tone, easily seeing through the facade and finding the underlying malice and disrespect in between the lines. A scowl soon twisted onto his lips, finding himself more and more irritated by the minute. He was definitely angry and unamused-this boy was wilder than anyone he had ever met. Both in the sense of manners and sex the exotic beauty was a force to be reckoned with. 

Sugary coated words soon became knives-piercing through his ego and his persona-

“You're such a fucking creep. And a lame as hell dude. You can't even please me right-”

Gamzee grew tired of the rebellious attitude.

“Will you MOTHERFUCKIN shut up already? You're a fucking whore-used up by every man with enough money-and you think you can order ME around?! Ha, at least I am a respectable man!”

Rufioh snorted, waving his hand and laughing mockingly, “You a man? I doubt it with that toothpick of yours. Now your father, Mr. Makara-now THAT'S a man~”

Gamzee snarled as the boy crossed his leg, his eyes half lidded in disinterest, "Bitch, I will make you scream for me!" Rufio simply laughed and picked at his nails, "You think a little boy like you could satisfy my needs? If it wasn't for your daddy I wouldn't be here right now." Gamzee lunged at the prostitute, gripping the other boy and pinning him down, lifting up the short skirt and tossing off his panties, "Just you wait bitch, I'll fuck you senseless like the whore you are!"

Without waiting he penetrated the other boy, hissing in delight at the delicious tight heat, it was better than any other girl he had taken, "Are you already in?"

Gamzee growled and popped the boy on the cheek, "Shut up! You ain't seen nothing yet!" The snarling boy began to thrust violently, heat coiling tight in his stomach, the other boy waited a minute before flipping them over, "See? Just a little boy. Here let me show you how it's done..." Rufio smirked and gyrated his hips, making sure to lift his hips to the very tip before slamming back down, completely unaffected by the gesture while Gamzee nearly doubled over in ecstasy.

"You close baby boy?", he teased, his tone thick with mocking. Gamzee tried to hold on but was completely overwhelmed with pleasure, hitting his orgasm before he could answer. Rufio continued, milking Gamzee 3 times before giving up, "See? You don't got what your daddy has. Hope you had fun kiddo, now if you'll excuse me, I have a man to take care of." Rufio cleans himself up before getting into his heels, wobbling a bit before exiting and leaving Gamzee. The other boy couldn't even protest, his heart hammering, his body completely spent from the night and collapsing on his bed, curling the sheets over him and promptly knocking out.


	3. Resonance

_resonance: a phenomenon that occurs when the frequency of a force applied to a system matches the natural frequency of vibration of the system, resulting in a large amplitude of vibration_

\---Inertia---  
Gamzee Makara was like no other client.

It seemed as if all the Makaras were sweet in their own sense, and very much wrapped up in their own ideas of love. Both father and son had fallen hard, for people who were either unattainable or missing. Their fantasies always ended up with a certain Nitram, whose make-up and high heels would come off at the crack of dawn. The freedom of the nightlife was always a blessing, but sometimes he just couldn't get away fast enough.

Dealing with the family had only left Tavros(Rufio?) aching and broken, despite all the love(love?) they had given him the night before. While the older Makara had insisted on taking things slow and keeping the interaction sweet, Gamzee had assumed that passion and dominance would get him attention.

Each had rose colored glasses on-trying to escape the harsh reality of dawn along with the realization of their missing lover.

He would leave before the make-up could smear or they could get a good look at him. Sometimes he didn't even recognize himself in the mirror, he certainly wasn't Rufio Nitram- but Tavros would never do something so degrading? It was confusing, the fact that right now he was neither Tavros nor Rufio, he simply was a bag of flesh and blood, bones and tendons adjusting to be able to support himself-to walk away from both Nitrams. Sometimes he wondered what how the Makaras woke up, did they worry about him? Did they assume he was alright and that he made it to whatever place he called a home?

Tavros Nitram loved them both. 

No matter who it was it was easy to think they loved him. Every client comes to find him, even sometimes remembering certain likes in order to score more points. Gifts came and money followed, all for simply a night in bed. It was these times where he would zone out, not even feel anything during the time between the sheets. He was always on the outside looking in, never to feel the true grasp of love.

Everyone fell for the mysterious and alluring beauty of the night, the wild and intoxicating Rufio Nitram(as opposed to Rufioh). No one would love Tavros Nitram though-he was certain that Gamzee was merely going through a phase, that once someone else caught his attention he would be tossed out. 

Tavros Nitram was aware that no one loved him.

Kurloz was notorious for sending him small gifts and flowers on the right days, also advancing his check days before their meetings. Other than that Kurloz was reserved, making sure to check in on his favorite beauty and how he was doing. He had seen right through the stolen identity- only because he knew the real Rufioh. 

Regardless their relationship was respectful-but Tavros couldn't help but remember all the times the Makara visited the house, even though he had been very young his eyes never failed in seeing out the other man-envying his brother for being able to selfishly keep all Kurloz's love. It had been a shame, his brother had left behind so much-love, family, money-to this day Tavros still had no idea why exactly. (Perhaps it had something to do with Kurloz?)

Gamzee Makara, he was very different in his approach. He seemed to want something more-sometimes purchasing him for the night yet never laying a finger on him. His gestures were often romantic and sweet; Gamzee was lost in a different world entirely. It was scary the first time Gamzee called him Tavros-nothing was revealed yet Tavros could only stand in the night shirt and flush-

Was this really Tavros Nitram? Or was it someone else entirely?

Whoever he was the lie came out as smooth as velvet, “So you got a crush on this Tavros person? Maybe I can do some roleplaying with you to make this more bearable.” Gamzee sighed, kissing his neck and making sure to dip by his ear, his voice husky, “Yea, I'd really like that. For a prostitute you seem to like to get personal with me.”

“I am not supposed to get personal with clients. It's a rule I have.” Tavros tried to keep his voice steady, turning away and hoping not to have to change much from his costume-

“Well I'm sure you broke that rule already. I mean seriously, you fuck both me and my dad-It doesn't get more personal than that. Especially since my dad sends you stuff. I'd like to shower you with things too but you don't seem to ever want me...”

A frown settled on the Latino's lips, “Really? I don't think I'd like that. And I never receive gifts from your father. All I get is pay.” Gamzee ignored the comment, instead ravishing his neck and becoming more primal by the minute, “Then play with me for a bit, you're now Tavros Nitram-innocent and beautiful; a true beauty to ever exist in nature. Be sweet and kind, a stutter will get you extra pay.”

“Fine.” he rasped out, barely getting a grip on himself before trying not to fuck up.

The capricious boy continued to devour him, making sure to have a tight hold on his hips before grinding against him. Soon white daisies made their way to his hair and on the sheets, sticking to his sides and thighs. “Fuck, nngh! You look just like him-ahhh yea, oh god! Tav, baby~” he continued to buck, focusing on making his movements delicious and soul-shattering. 

Tavros wanted to be back in his body.

It didn't make sense, and it wasn't fair-he could only push Gamzee away at work, whether it was night or day because such a thing as love would ruin him-

“I love you Tav!”

Tears were all Rufio(Tavros?) could give.

\---Inertia---

“Are you sure you don't stay out late at night?”

The comment seemed to make the shy beauty freeze, holding his breath and tensing up into a rigid stance. Gamzee never understood why the boy was still trying to hide something, it was so _painfully_ obvious that something was up. There was no way there could be anyone else that looked _exactly_ like him, so he should give up the act-

“Okay...I'm not going to say this again...okay?” Tavros sighed and waved him over, frowning as a dark look came over his hazel eyes, his flush burning bright into his tanned cheeks. Gamzee fluidly leaned over, closing his eyes and wanting to enjoy their close vicinity, how his voice would soften and barely go above a whisper-

“You must have met my twin brother.”

Gamzee's eyes shot open, he glanced up at Tavros incredulously, well-that would explain the near uncanny resemblance. His heart began to twist, he was misplacing his affections. He never intended to give them away to someone else, especially with how sad Rufio would look, obviously trying to find some sort of comfort from his horrid line of work.

“Look...I dropped out of school to work here, since my grandfather's medical bills are becoming too much. And my twin decided to sell his body, he makes more money in three hours then I do in a week. Finally my older brother...” Tavros pulled away, masking his eyes with his hand, creating a dark shadow over the bridge of his nose, one that dipped into his lovely cheeks, “He used to help out but he ran away. I miss him. I haven't seen him in so long.”

All Gamzee wanted to do was scoop up Tavros in his arms, rock away all the bottled up tears and stress.

Soon it struck a nerve in him as well, how he flaunted him money often to Rufio and how horridly he would make him squirm and beg for a simple Benjamin. A scowl reached his lips, he wouldn't be able to look at himself in the mirror for awhile. 

But he would continue to give them money-sex was a fair trade for three hundred dollars an hour, no? It's not like he can do much with the money anyways, it never really made him happy. All it brought were shallow friends and even shallower days of drugs and sex. Sex he couldn't even enjoy-there was nothing behind it. In fact it made him feel like nothing. The promises of love and devotion were not to him, they were to the corrupting greens in his pants.

“Ah...” he couldn't come up with anything to say. Tavros still held a grip on his composure though, fighting his way against tears and finally smiling sadly, “It's alright. You understand now, no? That'll be four dollars and thirteen cents.”

Gamzee nodded, handing over a hundred and grasping his hand as they exchange goods, “Keep the change for yourself, okay?”

Tavros glowered at him, scrambling to return his change, “I don't want your pity. We're fine without your charity.” Gamzee gave a bitter laugh, “No, you're living off my charity. Now take it before I decide to mail more money to your house.” He spun on the ball of his foot, ignoring Tavros' cries of logic and common sense, smiling-

One day he would place his affections to Tavros, and he'd get Rufio to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to dish out, for some reason I couldn't really think of a way to transition into the next part, so please accept my apology in the form of a double update.


	4. Illuminance

_Illuminance(Lux): (decreases as the square of the distance from the source) The rate at which light is emitted from a source; how bright something is based on distance from the source to the object_  
\---Inertia---

He sat on the edge of his bed, thoroughly confused at why Gamzee wasn't already fucking him.

Sure it was a crude thought but he couldn't help but wonder the possibilities, were they waiting for someone? Or was he no longer enough? Panic gripped his heart as his mind reeled to make a new plan, Gamzee was his main source, and the grocery work wouldn't be enough-the bills were due in a week. He'd have to pull all-nighters, maybe get his nose into some powder to make more-sometimes

No, he promised himself he wouldn't get addicted. Like that PSA from long ago stated, he would get drugs to make more money-only to waste it on more drugs. It defeated the purpose and ended up being akin to Russian Roulette.

“I know about your home life.”

He glanced up, finally noticing Gamzee's presence, shit-when did he get to be so sneaky? Or was he really that deep in thought..? “A pretty little birdy told me, so you can wipe the surprise off your face. I'll pay you more this week if you agree to my proposal. I'll give you any amount you can name, I'll even add another three zeros at the end.” He recomposed himself, aware that Makarin seemed to be distancing himself, no longer calling him over; This would be his chance to make up the money lost this month. 

“What exactly do you want? It's gotta be fuckin reasonable or else I'm just gonna have to say no to that cute baby-face of yours.” Gamzee growled, his cheeks flushing at the intentional stab at his age. He loved to rustle his tendrils, he loved being older and being able to flaunt how his client was still a 'baby'. A rich baby-

“I wanna date your brother. You know, the cute one at the supermarket.”

He nearly screamed, biting his lip hard, there would be no physically possible way to achieve Gamzee's request. Either the bastard had seen through the lie or he was clueless, but either way it would ruin him. “Awww Gam-baby, I can't do that! He's my precious little twin, I made him work at the store for a reason. I didn't want grubby hands like yours on my baby mirror.” Gamzee was unphased, his indigo eyes half-lidded, “How about just a single date? You can invite people to make sure I don't do anything, and all I'm gonna ask is that he goes to the carnival with me, being like sweethearts.” 

A heavy silence set over the pair, and Rufio(Tavros) began to plan out the evening, already keen on who to bring and how much he wanted; this wasn't an offer that would come everyday, and he _needed_ the money. Just this once he'd get personal with the client, but after he'll cut it cold. 

It was perfect, “I'll talk about it with him, it'll be his decision, okay? In the meantime I'm gonna turn a trick on ya, so gimme my regular pay, yeah?” Gamzee nodded, smiling, “I'll even get him anything he wants at the fair, all expenses paid. Oh-and I probably won't be seeing you for awhile, gotta get my game on.” Rufio rolled his eyes, “Sure, no way you're gonna score Tavros. I'll make sure of it.”

As he unbuttoned his jeans and wrapped his lips around Gamzee's member he began to plan out next month's pay- if Gamzee wasn't going to be there then at least he could leave a good chunk of mone-

“Tha's right bitch-suck it jus' like that~”

Tavros(Rufio) registered the noise, tearing up at the name and finding himself choking on all the times he had done this-

“Hey, wha..? Rufio, are you-you're, crying?” Gamzee stopped, ignoring his semi-hard member and hugging the whore close, rubbing his back, “Hey-I'm sorry, okay? I won't call you that, it slipped out...” Through blurry vision he made out Gamzee's concerned face, softly muttering to himself about wanting to mutilate his face-

“Ah, n-no sorry, I just uh-I don't know why this i-is happening right now. S-sorry.” Gamzee gives light kisses to his forehead and cheeks, kissing away the tears, “Nah, I shouldn't have said that. I'm actually really respectful of you-you're just trying to make ends meet. Look, we don't even have to do anything tonight...”

Rufio(Tavros?) smiled up at Gamzee, “Shit...Yeah-okay, you don't have ta pay-”

“Shhh, we should go to bed and cuddle in the most non-sexual way, a'ight?”

Another nod came from the brunette, laughing softly as Gamzee piled the blankets high and wiggled out of his jeans and t-shirt, leaving himself almost bare save for a pair of faygo boxers. The Capricorn flipped the sheets, planting himself firm next to Tavros before closing the waves of cloth over them. His long and toned arms easily scooped the boy into an embrace, Tavros(Rufio) found himself at ease, the tears finally stopping and simply enjoying the other use of a bed.

His heart began to flutter at Gamzee's nuzzling and comfort, and soon the younger was fast asleep, still holding onto him, “I...I uh-I think I like you.”

When no reply came Tavros sighed-

There would be no way this love would light up.

\---Inertia---

Gamzee came ready with flowers and chocolates, gulping hard as he entered the store-

He wanted Tavros just once. 

Not in a sexual way, just in a fulfilling manner, something that would inspire him and make him actually enjoy the damned life of his. Rufio(?) had a meltdown, and now things were getting hella confusing. Something had overtaken him last night-he loved having sex with Rufio but somehow he found simply cuddling to be more satisfying. And seeing his tears spurred an unnameable feeling, to pinpoint it would have to be something between anguish and anger. 

It wasn't fair, that he had so much yet nothing to live for and they had so little and a lot to fight for-

It must have been a cruel joke of the gods. To hear their story was heartbreaking, and after doing some snooping he found out it was all true. Their grandfather and caretaker was deathly ill, cancer had really messed him up. They found it at stage one so treatment was available, but not necessarily affordable. 

With another sigh he pushed the negativity to the back of his mind, instead focusing on the task at hand. He would take care of any expenses for the entire trip while also his absence on vacation with his father, but he wanted at least one legitimate date from the one and only Tavros Nitram.

He found his knees wobbly and his hands perspiring more than even the most strenuous activities, but he continued onward; His heart was pounding loud as the nervousness settled in his bones. Tavros was at his usual register and once he got behind the counter he felt like a fool for bringing in such a lavish bouquet- he should have at least waited till the line was non-existent and at closing hours. 

Such emotion was overwhelming, there was no way that he could ever feel this in real life.

People whispered among themselves and Tavros was confused, turning to find his playful tormentor with the most beautiful flowers and a box of expensive chocolates. He couldn't even place the brand of sweet they came from, and the bouquet had exotic flowers such as blue roses and tiger lillys. Awe and bewildered Tavros cleared his throat, “Uh-Gamzee? You uh-you didn't have to uhm, do all this. And you got the text, right?” Gamzee shook his head, “Well I'll be going uh-with you, so uhm, yeah. But thank you for, _that_ and uh, the flowers too.”

Gamzee smiled, the blood in his face heated, and he felt it rushing beneath his skin, feeling faint and nodding dumbly, “Oh yeah? Well, I'm glad, real glad. Ha ha, oh my gosh-yeah, we're going on a real date? Ahh, this is a fucking dream, I'll wake up in bed and laugh about it with Rufio.”

Tavros smiled and shook his head, “If you say so.”

Gamzee stood with the gifts in hand as Tavros continued his work, his fingers nimbly as he moved back and forth, grabbing items to scan them and turning to type codes and prices into the computer, elegantly making such tedious things such as getting some dumb groceries something...beautiful.

“Thank you for coming, I hope to see you soon!”

The more he watched the more he fell, he knew this was something perfect. Such a muse, such a perfect exotic beauty that makes the world something worth cherishing. It soon became clear that this was no dream, and his embarrassment increased ten fold.

But the skittish feelings were worth it, to be able to see that smile light up at end of the day, to see the lovely Tavros Nitram grace his day with a kiss, a sweet ill-placed kiss right at his cheek, slightly catching the corner of his lip as if he meant to give him a real one-

“Thank you.”

His heart lit up, and with how close he was to the other boy, he was sure Tavros could see it too.


End file.
